Skipping, Minnie, and Revenge
by TigerLily318
Summary: Wand? Check Hang over? Check Frying pan? Check Plan for revenge? Check Sanity? Err…check back later. Must have read 'Damn firewhiskeys prolough' to understand.


**A/N-YOU HAVE TO HAVE READ 'DAMN FIREWHISKEYS' PROLOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!**

**Very funny, have fun reading and R-E-V-I-E-W-!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, "sigh"**

Wand? Check

Hang over? Check

Frying pan? Check

Plan for revenge? Check

Sanity? Err…check back later.

Lily Evans stood leaning against the wall near the Great hall, while twirling her wand and wearing a terrifying smirk. Many of the passing students and teachers stared at her strangely but she ignored them all. Her bright green eyes were roving the halls and her smirk grew even bigger as she found her target and, still twirling her wand, walked to the great hall. She gave her victim a few minutes to settle before moving in. "Ohh Potter!" she sang out as she danced to were he sat with two of his friends. The third, Sirius Black, was currently hiding under the invisibility cloak hoping to stay away from Lily. James Potter looked up wide eyed and surprised to stare [as many others were doing] at Lily. She smirked and sat down across from him, still smirking and twirling her wand. "Potter, I do believe you owe us some morning entertainment." sang Lily. Confusion flitted across the black-haired boys face before comprehension set in and he paled and looked at Lily in horror.

"No." he stated bluntly and her smirk grew even more. "Potter." she said still smirking and still twirling her wand. "I have sworn in front of third years, called my favorite teacher professor Snail-porn, and snogged Amos Diggery _in public! _So you go over to Minnie and do what you have to do. Do I need to remind you what it is I dared you to do?" he looked at her in a mix of horror and admiration before glaring and standing up with a look of someone going to their doom. He took two steps and then turned heel and ran out of the great hall. Lily said in shocked silence for a second and then "POTTER!" could be heard echoing throughout the entire great hall. She leapt to her feat, ignoring every ones surprised looks at her, and chased after him. There conversation could be heard by all right outside the giant doors.

"Potter, get your ass in there NOW!"

"No!" was the determined cry

"Potter go in there or I swear to god that I will make it that you can't sit on a broom till you're forty."

"Sheesh Evans violent much?"

"In. Now."

"Make me!"

…

"OHHHH! EVANS THAT BLOODY HURT!"

"In. Now."

"I hate you."

"Duly noted."

"I hope you rot in hell."

"meet you there."

"Go die in a hole."

"I will right after breakfast"

"Go out with me Evans?"

"Not in this life time."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"Don't forget to skip."

This conversation was a source of great confusion and amusement to all students presently at breakfast but they soon forgot about it with what happened next. James Potter entered with a look of great discomfort and behind him lily entered with a look of pure triumph. While Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table and watched James intently, said boy walked over in front of the heads table, took a deep breath then sank onto one knee and cried out

"Minerva love! For five years I have kept my silence and waited for thou! But I can't do it any more! I pledge my undying heart, life, and soul to you! I love you more than I have ever loved any other! Take me as yours! Don't listen to what others say! We _can_ be together! I love you!" his confession was met with a stunned silence and snickering from Lily. "Err James" started Remus Lupin timidly "are you all right?" he took a step forward and James leapt up with his arms wide, baring the path to the teachers table shouting out "NOOOOOOOOO! MY MINNIE! MINNIE IS MINE DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER!" now a few more people were joining in with Lily's snickers. This apparently was to much for the poor teacher and she stood up pale faced and thin lipped "Mr. Potter I insist that this ends now!" James then through himself on the ground at her feat sobbing. He cried out heartbrokenly "Why Minerva!? Why!? Is it his looks!? His charms!? IS IT HIS HAIR!? WHY DO YOU CHOOSE SIRIUS OVER ME! I LOVE YOU!" by now more than half of the hall was laughing and Sirius took of the cloak with out any notice. Professor McGonagall was currently in shock and was staring at the student sobbing at her feet. "Merlin Mr. Potter! What has gotten into you!?" she exclaimed. Immediately James stopped sobbing and stood and cried out forlornly "Good bye my love!It was never to be! I shall see you in my dreams!Never forget me!" before turning and sprinting across the hall. Before he reached the door though Lily Evans shouted out lazily "Skipping Potter! You're supposed to be skipping!" James gave her a deadly glare and a rude hand gesture before _skipping_ out of the hall. Almost every student was looking at Lily in evident shock before Sirius came over and clapper her on the back shouting "Evans I love you! You're practically a Marauder!"

Sirius realized his mistake a second to late, as Lily drew out of her robes a large metal frying pan and smirking in a terrifyingly triumphant way, and as he turned to sprint out of the great hall her cries of "BLACK GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!" and his screams of "Bloody hell woman! I want to live you here me! LIVE!" echoed around the hall while metallic thuds and yelps of pain could be heard getting farther and farther away. Ten minutes later, after everyone had calmed down and breakfast resumed James entered and sat down and started eating as if nothing had previously happened. When he noticed the strange looks everyone was giving him he asked an amused Remus "What's everyone looking at?"

Wand? Check

Wonderful morning? Check

Innocent 'I don't know what anyone is talking about' look? Check

Revenge? Double check

Sanity? Err-I'll get back to you.

**A/N-Hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
